The Vehicle Collision Alterant
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: And just like that everything changed. What happens when Sheldon almost has the most important thing in his life wiped out? Would things truly be back to normal? Will this bring Sheldon and Amy closer to together or tear them a part in the end? Shamy with angst in early chapters.
1. A Reminder

**Hello everyone! So, this is a short story, possibly about 5-6 parts, so don't worry! It won't stay angst-y for too long! This story was about a 3 week investment and I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

**As for readers of _The Space Oddity Reconnaissance_, it is on hiatus until I find a way around that writers block, plus it might get some upgrades!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>"Amy wait!" Sheldon called as he chased after his enraged girlfriend, leaving the busy restaurant and entering the chilled autumn night air as they stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. It was dark, the street and surrounding atmosphere only lit by the buildings and hanging street lights of Downtown Pasadena, the space was eerily quiet; especially for a Saturday.<p>

"Sheldon, answer me one thing, will we ever has a future together?" She asked sternly, turning on her heels, shamrock eyes boring into his soul, making his own orbs quake as his pupils shrunk in fear. He had just angered the beast.

"A future?" Sheldon asked, oblivious, his nose wrinkling in confusion. "Amy, I don't und- …"

"I'll put this as simply as possible Sheldon, do you see us ever getting married? Even living together?" She explained and he remained silent in thought, his plump lips thinning to a small line as his sapphire eyes sought her pear-tinted orbs which were ablaze with anger and annoyance.

"Forget it, Sheldon!" She interrupted as he opened his mouth hesitantly as she began to cross the street to her car parked at the opposite end of the dimly lighted streets. Crest fallen, he took a step towards her, his foot hitting the road.

Sheldon followed her, calling her again, "Amy, please wait. Let me exp-" It was then he heard a car engine come nearer, though no cars were to be seen until a dark silhouette of the car appeared too close for comfort. Then it happened . . .

"Amy!" He called once more as he ran in a futile attempt to save her, to push her out of the way, but it was too late. The car made contact. Her body was hit and thrown as limp as a ragdoll, bouncing against the tarmac and rolling before stopping on her stomach as the car veered and drifted into a nearby streetlamp post, it's alarm sounding loud in his ears. And just like that everything changed, Sheldon received a grim reminder of how fragile life truly was as he looked on helplessly, screaming her name.

It only took a second: one, single second to dramatically change his life for good.

One second he would gladly get rid of for anything in the world.

Running, running with a different motive to aid and protect as he fumbled with his phone with shaky, unstable hands to dial 9-1-1. Nuzzling the phone between his shoulder and his tear-stained face, he glowered before lifting the bloodied body, limp and lifeless to recline in his arms; the blood staining his dress shirt, though he didn't care. Her eyes began blinking rapidly, unevenly sized pupils spasmodically scanning side to side as if she was in a dream; but this was a nightmare. Blood dripping from her ear quickly soaked her hair as more blood dripped from her nose and the corner of her mouth.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

"Save her!" He shouted into the phone, brushing stray hairs from Amy's bloodied face, seeing her pupils engorge dangerously large through her heavy lidded pools. _Don't die, don't die. Please don't die!_

"_Sir, calm down and explain the situation . . ."_

"Please! I'm at the corner of South Raymond and East Del Mar, my girlfriend was hit by a car! Please help! She's dying!"

It was a blur until they reached the hospital, EMT rushed Amy to the operating room, forcing Sheldon to stay behind as he was held back by hospital security. Sobbing, he did his best to gain his composure and called up Leonard and Penny, letting them know of the situation. When they arrived, Leonard handed him a fresh change of clothes, which he reluctantly accepted despite his unwillingness to leave the waiting room as moments ticked by as if they were hours.

"Her name?" A registered nurse asked as she stopped in front of them, needing to jot down everything Sheldon said. He was too shaky to hold anything, let alone write. It was determined that she had five fractured ribs, her left leg was broken in three places from the weight of the car running over it, her left forearm was broken in four place, she cracked her skull and her hip was dislocated and cracked. Luckily, her back and neck were uninjured.

"_Doctor_ Amy Farrah Fowler." He answered with a strained voice, adding emphasis to her dissertation.

"Age and birth date?"

"Thirty-one, her birthday is December twelfth, 1982 . . . she'll be thirty-two this year . . ."

"Any allergies to medication? Food allergies?" The RN continued.

"Just penicillin and avocados." He answered, his voice becoming more cracked as he held back more tears, feeling a firm squeeze of his forearm from Penny at his side. Exhaling, he looked down at Amy's glasses in his hand, cracked and useless now as he caressed the red plastic of the frames with the pad of his thumb.

"Alright, Sheldon. Thank you . . . we'll let you know when she's out of surgery." The nurse said solemnly as she gave Sheldon a caring smile before walking off to her desk.

"She'll be alright, Buddy." Leonard tried comfortingly as his arm reached around Sheldon's back, patting it as he visibly shook, sobbing again as he used his freehand to press into his eyes, wiping off tears.

"How do you know?" Sheldon cried, looking into his best friend's chocolate orbs, searching for answers, pleading for them

"I . . . I don't." He conceded, frowning and gulping.

How could he have let this happen? If he has just answered her and made her stay, none of this would have happened. It would have saved her, he thought. And waiting there, in that cold waiting room, made the answers to her questions clear in his mind. He _wanted_ a future with her, he wanted to eventually live with her, marry her and yes, maybe even have offspring. He found himself now wanting those 'sunset years' with her. But now, that future seemed to have been taken away from him. A life he hadn't thought of until mere moments before it was taken away. He had only said 'I love you' to her a week ago, and yet . . . it seemed like it happened year ago.

"We came as fast as we could!" He was shaken away from his thought process at the sound of Bernadette's high-pitched voice, his head lifting to see the rest of his friends, red-eyed and shaken.

"Is she okay?" Raj asked, squeezing Emily's hand tightly, his dark eyes scanning Sheldon's gunmetal blues.

"She's in emergency surgery . . ." Sheldon murmured, tears threatening to fall again before he lowered his head again. Bernadette raised a hand to her mouth, fighting tears out of her own ocean-tinted orbs as Howard hugged her, blinking rapidly as his eyes glistened with tears. "Five broken ribs, her hip's cracked, leg and arm broken, skull cracked . . ." He explained further.

_'Please be okay. I need you here.'_

It was seven more hours until the surgeon came into the waiting room, tired-eyed and exhausted as he walked into the waiting room and stopped in front of Sheldon, who was half asleep his head leaning on Penny's shoulder as she slept.

"Sheldon Cooper?"

Blinking rapidly, he looked up at the older man and removed his head from his friend's shoulder, waking her in the process and causing a domino-effect among them as they woke, "Y-yes?"

"I'm Doctor Richardson, Amy's out of surgery but," He paused to kneel before Sheldon and his friends, his hazel-golden orbs strained with grieve. "She's weak from what's happened. Her head, however is doing remarkably well save for the moderate concussion." He explained before patting Sheldon's firm shoulder, "However, her overall prognosis doesn't look good." Sheldon choked then, silent as well as the rest of the gang; all of them letting tears fall.

"What do you mean?" He prodded, "She'll . . . she'll be okay right?" He begged as he sat up more, wiping the tears off his red face.

"Mr. Cooper . . ." Richardson started, Sheldon didn't bother correcting him, grief-stricken, "I'm not going to give you a yes or no on this. We already had to revive her once in the operating room. Her heart is stable for now but . . . I can't promise anything, yet."

_Revive . . .? She was dead . . .? _

"Oh . . ." Was the only thing that could leave Sheldon's mouth, crestfallen as more tears burst forth, joining his friends as they too shed tears.

"For now . . . she's in the ICU and just waking up. Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked as Sheldon nodded rapidly, standing up on shaken legs he followed as the group stayed behind, hugging their significant others, passing through the large swinging doors until they reached Amy's room: number 73, his heart beat painful as he looked past the golden-plated numbers as he walked into the pristine room, silent except for the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor.

Looking at the figure on the bed, it was hard to tell it was Amy. She was still stained with blood, cuts were stitched along her face and body. Her left leg and arm matched, donning hardened plaster casts- sky blue in color- the cast on her leg reaching just below her knee, her arm in a temporary sling around her chest. A color that matched her too well, sending Sheldon's mind through flash backs of their prom re-do as he choked on a sob. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, germs the last thing on his mind as he looked over her sleeping figure. She looked so fragile. So peaceful, for now. Looking at her chest, he gently lifted the gown slightly to expose her side, stabled and stained with iodine. They must've had to wire the broken ribs, he thought.

Choking on a sob, he reclined on the edge of the bed, his chin delicately resting on her bandaged head, barely pressing any weight on her as his fingers gently glided up and down her upper arm, looking and mapping every freckle and perfectly imperfect mark on her skin. Sniffling, he looked at her sleeping figure before carefully planting a kiss on her head as if it was by instinct before sinking into bed with her and falling asleep.

. x. x. x.

He had no idea how long he had slept when he finally awakened. Blinking, he observed his surroundings; he was still in Amy's hospital bed, though she had shifted, lying on her right, mostly uninjured side, nestled into him. Sitting up slightly, he heard her groan out of pain and disturbance, making him wince in regret of his actions as her eyes flickered open.

"Sheldon . . .?" She called groggily, followed by a loud painful groan, making Sheldon lie back down and wrap her in the most gentle of embraces, fingers delicately caressing her head.

"Shhh . . ." He hushed, his hand brushing a few strands of hair that flowed in front of her face.

"Where am I . . .?" She asked, wincing as she tried to get up from his embrace before falling back on the bed slowly, easing herself back down. Sitting up, Sheldon studied her, especially her eyes. The pupils were uneven, one large enough to take over her sage pools, the other constricted as if a flash light was shine in them.

"You mean you don't . . . remember?" She shook her head slightly before sitting up herself.

"I remember we had a fight and I was walking to my car when . . . I . . . Oh God!" It came back to her then; the car hitting her before everything went black, cupping her mouth with her right hand as she looked down at her beaten body. "Oh God . . ." She then rucked the hospital gown up, seeing her left side bruised and stabled before throwing her blanket off and wiggling the toes on her right foot, fearing paralysis before breathing a sigh of relief. She then saw the cast on her other foot as she tried wiggling her toes on that leg, wincing roughly.

"Amy . . . Amy!" Sheldon pleaded as he gently grabbed her shoulders, "Please, calm down . . ."

"How . . . how long have I been here?!" She asked, still in the midst of panic, her unevenly dilated eyes scanning his worrisome face, the dark circles around his eyes prominent.

"All night," He then glanced at his watch before adding "it's ten in the morning, you've been here since eight last night."

"H-how long have _you_ been here?" She then asked, running her thumb's pad across the coarse plaster of the cast on her left arm.

"All night . . . I um . . . slept right next to you to make sure you were okay," He answered simply, "our friends are here too. We've been up most of the night." This made Amy tear up as she drew her hand up to her face to wipe a tear that dripped out of her tear-duct.

"Really?"

"Yes, Amy. . ." He nodded, smiling weakly as he caressed her bruised face with the back of his hand, the urge to kiss her strong, as if it was God's will. Leaning in now, he fluttered his eyes shut before being interrupted by a loud knock, causing Sheldon to release a frustrated grunting noise from low in his throat as he looked up.

"Ah, Amy!" Doctor Richardson greeted as he walked in, "It's great to see you awake so quickly." He walked towards them and Sheldon got off the bed, sitting in the chair beside her nervously as he began recording her pulse and vitals on the monitors.

"I wish I could say the same . . ." Amy replied, coldly, her teeth bared as a sharp pang rose through her leg, making her flinch up in an attempt to get away from the pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get Nurse Powell to give you your medication after I check your vitals. I do however, need to discuss with you about what we did and what'll happen in the future." Reluctantly, she nodded. "Now, I can assume that you're aware of your broken arm and leg; the arm can be removed from the cast in six weeks. Luckily it only suffered two minor fractures and two cracks here," he then gently pressed on the points of fracture on her right arm before continuing, "Your leg however, was the worst of it." This made Amy gulp.

"Your fibula, broken clean through with a minor fracture beside it, your tibia only suffered a minor fracture, however your ankle's talus is worse for wear. We had to insert two stabilizing rods into your bone to help it stay where we needed it to as it heals. That cast will be replaced in eight weeks with a brace that will be worn for another six." She nodded then before letting out a strangled sob.

"So um . . . when can I walk again?" The doctor's lips thinned then.

"It's hard to say. With the surgery we had to do, you'll need weeks of therapy to walk as efficiently as you had before. Some can start walking when they get the brace, some may take weeks after to feel comfortable enough to put weight on their foot again." She nodded slowly, absorbing the information she had just gotten, shaken.

"Thank you . . ." She choked out, her lower lip quivering as she flinched and looked at her hand, noticing Sheldon's firm grasp on it.

It was another six hours until Amy felt well enough to eat. And even then, it was barely. Holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup, Sheldon fed her. It wasn't like she couldn't do it, rather that she refused to on her own. "Amy, please eat." Sheldon pleaded as he slumped his shoulder, a spoonful of her soup in his hands.

"Sheldon, I'm just not hungry." She retorted, her eyes gazing everywhere as they avoided him. Sighing, he placed the spoon back into its bowl and set the rest of her food on the tray as they hear a knock at the door with a short blonde-haired woman opening it.

"Oh Ames!" Penny called as she rushed over with her arms open wide as she delicately embraced her best friend, nuzzling her face into Amy's neck. "We've been worried sick about you!"

"I know and . . . I'm sorry for putting you guys through all this." Amy said with remorse as she looked down. Her pupils were still drastically uneven, however they were slowly returning to normal size.

"Sweetie, this is not your fault!" Penny claimed sternly. "The asshole was _drunk._"

"He was?" Sheldon asked, only hearing of this news as Penny nodded her head, her golden eyes burning with rage.

"Yep. Four times over the legal limit. He only got a damned concussion." Penny leered before her face softened at Amy as she gave her smile. "But you made it, and that is what's important, here." She stated as she handed Amy her glass of water that she was attempting to reach for.

"Yeah but I can't walk for at least another six weeks, and even then it's only a 'maybe'. . ." Amy said, discouraged.

"Hey now, that doesn't sound like the Amy we know." She heard a voice from the door as she looked up, seeing Bernadette smiling, holding a large bouquet of yellow and white daisies before being followed by the rest of the group.

"We'll help you get back on your feet again, Ames." Penny added to Bernadette's comment, patting Amy's exposed knee before squeezing it leaving Amy in tears.

"Thanks guys."

. x. x. x.

"Amy." Sheldon called as he played with some loose fiber of her arm cast that was now signed by all of her friends. It was eight o'clock now, over twenty-four hours since the incident began. She was still weak and passed out soon after the gang had visited and had only woken up moments ago.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I've been thinking. With half of your body injured . . . you'll need someone to, you know, take care of you . . ." Sheldon started, the nervousness in his tone obvious.

"And . . .?" She asked with a weak voice, sitting up as she watched her boyfriend's fingers play with the fibers before her eyes trailed up her cast at the onyx-colored signatures and doodles from everyone before stopping at Sheldon's signature – sloppy and quick – but with x's and o's underneath which caused her heart to flutter for a split second.

"Well, I mean. Leonard's already about to move out so, I'll have an extra room for you so . . . I thought it'd be convenient to – "

"Yes." She answered, already knowing his question with certainty.

"But you didn't let me finish!" He whined, gunmetal eyes shining.

"Alright, continue." Amy chimed with a hint of playfulness in her voice as she pulled a barbecue chip from a bag that Penny had sneaked in.

"I just think it'll be convenient for you to live with me while you're healing. We can use these upcoming weeks as a trial period." He explained as he stopped playing with her cast, "If all goes well in that time then I wouldn't be opposed to you being my roommate. So, Doctor Fowler, what do you say?" He said, his mouth twitching into that sideways smile that she loved too much for her own good.

"Okay." She answered as she let the idea of living with him process. "But, there's one thing." This made him perk up in confusion.

"How will we get to work? I can't drive for obvious reasons and don't be able to for at least two months." Lowering his head to his lap, he thought, his cornflower orbs darting back and forth until he came up with his solution.

"Well, it's obvious that you can't work for six weeks. I'll tell President Seibert that I'll be taking a paid leave during that time until your cast comes off."

"What about afterwards? I'll still be unable to walk, Sheldon, at least without crutches and driving isn't an option 'til I get full mobility back in my leg and ankle."

"We could have Leonard to drive us." He suggested as his hand absentmindedly disentangled the ends of her hair gently. He heard her snort with derision.

"We can't just keep asking him Sheldon." She replied with a glare.

'_Like he'd mind, he loves me!'_ He thought, but instead decided not to argue:

"Well . . ." He paused, his brow furrowing, "I _guess_ I could learn to drive your car until then." He figured nervously, fingers gripping her glasses tightly, still holding them since last night which Amy just now noticed.

"You have my glasses." She said in wonderment, studying the bent out of shape frames and how the lens were cracked and missing pieces.

"Yeah . . . I kept them just in case you d- . . ." He had to stop there, not wanting to go to that deep, dark place he was in just hours ago. Flinching ever so slightly, he looked on his shoulder to see Amy's head resting on it, her nose nuzzling into his neck.

"Please . . . let's not talk about it." She pleaded yawning, her voice whisper as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Amy . . .?" No response, causing him to turn to face her, studying her.

"Her medication must've kicked in," He heard Richardson explain, "She'll be out for the rest of the night, Sheldon." He continued as Sheldon gently lies down on the hospital bed, still amazed at how two people can comfortable fit in one place. Sighing, he snuggled closer to her like it was his place to be right beside her, almost flush against her body.

"You know, Sheldon. You can go home if you'd like until tomorrow, she'll be fine." Richardson stated in a whispered voice as he finished writing Amy's vital records down.

"I know . . ." Sheldon whispered sternly as the doctor left. Minutes passed as Sheldon was lost in his own train of thought. He's in a hospital, the place he fears the most with his torn-up girlfriend . . . sharing her bed no less and yet, he was comfortable. '_That vixen!'_ He thought in grimace with himself as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, catching the hint scent of cherry blossoms. Amy's scent.

He wasn't supposed to like cuddling; he really wasn't. Scientists didn't need cuddling; he said it himself. He's no one's snuggle bunny. He wasn't supposed to be like this . . . He just wasn't! It was absurd to even think about such hippy-dippy things . . . And here he was, nestled in the small bed with her to comfort her and for Amy to unknowingly comfort him. He soon found himself falling asleep, his eyes failing him.


	2. A New Routine

**And at last! It is done! This chapter, though not a whole lot of plot happens, we do get a little glimpse through Amy's eyes when the accident happened!**

**Thank you for all the patience in waiting for this chapter to get finished and thank you to my Tumblr followers for motivating me to get this done!**

* * *

><p>Turning on her right side, she tensed up immediately as she felt the cold sting of the alcohol; her green eyes boring into Sheldon's baby blues as the nurse plucked each and every staple from her side with care and precision. Wincing and whimpering each time, she was only comforted by her boyfriend who sat beside her with his hand covering her peripheral like a blinder to prevent her from seeing what was happening. His cerulean pools locked with hers, he himself not braving to look at what was being done.<p>

"Alright, Miss Fowler, you're good to go." The nurse reassured as she dabbed any stray blood droplets from Amy's side as she began wrapping her nude chest in gauze, ignoring Sheldon's protective glare. "Let me just grab your discharge papers and get you outta here!"

'_It's_ Doctor_ Fowler, to you' _He thought with a growl. Today was the day she was coming home with him, the stitches in her head and surgical staples have been removed and after a week in that dreaded building she was finally about to leave. The thought of living with Sheldon- albeit for a trial run- sent shivers up and down her spine and caused her stomach to twist and tighten in anticipation of what was to come in the next five weeks.

"Alright, Amy. Let's get you dressed." Sheldon said as he grabbed the clothing from a bag that Penny and Bernadette had packed. Slowly she sat up, her entire left side as dark as a fully ripe concord grape which made Sheldon's stomach tighten into knots has he sat beside her. Shirking the hospital gown the rest of the way off her body, she reached for her bra in the pile, silently grateful that Penny had brought her most comfortable garment before inching it up her arms gingerly as Sheldon clasped it.

By the time they had both succeeded in getting her into her skirt, she began to look around her bed before rummaging through her bag before stopping dead. "Um, Sheldon . . .?" She asked, confusion apparent in her straining voice as she looked up at him, her arm spread cross her chest in an attempt to cover up as she suddenly felt shy without her layers. "Where's my shirt and cardigan?"

"Oh . . . right. Well, with your cast I figured that it'll be near impossible to get your usual attire on so," He paused as he grabbed a shirt from the bottom of the duffle bag, revealing that it was his Green Lantern shirt, "I figured you can where my shirts for the time being."

"_Your_ shirt?" She asked as she studied the shirt in his hand, her arm absentmindedly falling from her chest and going to the weathered logo, her fingers trailing the bold white emblem, making Sheldon blush slightly as he caught sight of her cleavage before he shook himself out of the daze before looking at her again. Widening his eyes in a silent command, he nudged the shirt closer before she finally took it from his hand and carefully slid it over her head and feebly attempted to get her arm through it, causing her to wince before Sheldon helped guide her arm through, balancing the cumbersome sky blue cast in her large palm.

His shirt was oddly comforting to her. It smelt of him with notes of talc, fabric softener and a scent that can only be described as Sheldon; clean, masculine. The slightly worn down fabric was soft, much softer than any of her shirts and despite how large it looked on her, she felt just as protected in the light t-shirt fabric as she would have with her cardigan. Blushing, Sheldon admired his woman, noting that the green shade accentuated her chartreuse pools ever so slightly.

'_Damn Vixen . . .'_

"You don't have to, you know . . ." Amy whimpered out of the blue as she shuffled on the bed, causing Sheldon to look up at her with his brows furrowed.

"I don't have to what?"

"Help me, Sheldon." She pointed out bluntly. "You even made it clear that . . . that night . . . that you saw no future for us a- . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,_ whoa_. Those words have never left my mouth Doctor Fowler." He retorted sternly as he stood from the bed. "As I recall, _you _stormed off before I could exp-. . ." He stopped there. After over four years of knowing her, he wisely learned to never drag out an argument with her. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled loudly in exasperation as he sat on the bed. "Amy," He started softly, "I'll have you know that I _do_ see a future with you."

"Really?" She scoffed in a glaring sarcastic tone that Sheldon caught immediately as she crossed her arms before wincing and relaxing out of the pose.

"Yes,_ really_. Unfortunately It . . . It wasn't exactly clear to me until I . . ." He blinked rapidly then, feeling the mild tickling ache in his nose to foreshadow the onslaught of tears, "Until I almost lost you that night."

"Sheldon . . ." Amy muttered, never seeing her boyfriend in such a broken state. He had never been so broken, not when he felt inferior to Kripke, not even when he ran away on a train in a panic. Never. His entire body quivered as he began to sob and it struck her then that she wasn't the only one broken at that moment. Instinctive, she rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against him, ignoring the stinging pain the pressure was causing on the scabbed cuts and the fading bruises that accented her face.

"Doctor Fowler?" A nurse called as she held onto a clipboard with a wheelchair, "Ready to go?"

Looking up at the stairs of the Los Robles apartments, Amy then realized that she and Sheldon had forgotten an important factor; the four flights of stairs. Looking at Sheldon as he, Leonard and Penny entered the building close behind her, she balanced on her crutches as her head tilted as an indication.

"Sheldon. . . care to explain how I'm going to get up there?" Amy asked nervously, gently bouncing on her right foot for balance as she wasn't used to using the awkward crutches. It was hard enough for her to use them as it is but along with that, she had use her broken arm as well, causing her serious discomfort.

"Simple," he started as he gave Amy's duffle bag to Penny and got closer to Amy, leaning down until he nose came in contact with her forehead, "do you trust me?" He asked suddenly in a whisper that caused Amy to cock an eyebrow at him before she slowly nodded her answer with apprehension.

"Of course I do Sheldon, but I don't see how trusting you has anything to do wi- OH!" Amy's train of thought suddenly derailed as Sheldon bent over and carefully lifted her in a bridal style fashion, causing her crutches to fall onto the hard floor and to be retrieved by Leonard. "Hoooo-ooo! How . . . how can you . . .?" She asked as she blushed, stunned as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. She had no idea that her thin boyfriend could lift her one hundred and thirty pound body, plus the added weight from her casts.

"Please Amy, you're talking to a master of physics." He answered with a quirky grin as he slowly and carefully ascended the stairs, blushing at how Amy's arms slung relaxed over his shoulders. "I could easily lift something my weight with the proper positioning so lifting you is a breeze, Doctor Fowler."

"Oh sure, now he decides to use that strength of his . . ." Leonard groans quietly towards Penny, remembering all the times he never help with any heavy-lifting projects in the past ten years.

"Oh please Leonard, like those times were as important as my girlfriend." Sheldon replied with his usual condescending tone.

'_I'm important?'_ She thought as a grin stretched across her face; the widest she has smiled in a while as she looked behind Sheldon and looked at her best friend with her toothy and giddy grin as she mouthed her recent thoughts. Penny could only smile and shake her head playfully at Amy's excitement.

"Sheldon, I'm pretty sure I don't need you to help me bathe." She argued as she finally succeeded in getting her bra unclasped before she lazily dropped it on the bathroom floor beside the tub before covering a towel over her chest. Sighing, Sheldon bent over and picked up the discarded bra and placed it in the hamper at the other side of the room.

"It just took you three minutes and twelve seconds to undo a bra that you wear daily; Amy, please, I've bathed you before and you clearly need assistance." He persisted as he placed a couple of extra towels on the edge of the sink and looked down at her as she sat upon the edge of the tub. "Might I also add that it took a total of eleven minutes to remove all your clothing and another four to even get in here and turn the faucet on. Plus how would you be able to get_ into _the tub with half of your body broken like that."

"Ugh, fine!" She submitted as she carefully stood on her right foot, slightly wobbly as she observed the tub, figuring out the best course of action on how to get it. Flinching ever so slight, she felt Sheldon's large hand press firmly into the small of her back to improve on her failing balance.

"Here," Sheldon muttered and lifted her once again to settle her into the running bath so that her casts rested comfortable on the edge of the tub. "I know it's not the most convenient but . . . it'll do until you get your casts off." Kneeling now, he shed his rubix cube t-shirt then to prevent it from getting wet and folded it before rolling up his sleeves and reaching over the tub to grab a wash cloth and his body wash.

"Wait, why are you using your body wash?" She asked, noticing that he hadn't picked up her bottle and instead opted for his.

"I researched that having the scent of a loved one on your body aids in relaxation." He answered without a second thought as he squirted the soap onto the cloth and dipping it into the water and scrubbing at her back ever so carefully.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She whispered meekly, sinking into the hot bath as it relax every fiber of her being. Her breath leaving her body as the stream from the hot water melted every sigh of worry and shyness in that moment.

"What's there to thank me for?" He asked as he dipped the foaming cloth into the water once again before gently running it down her neck, careful to only apply feathering pressure to not cause her anymore discomfort.

"This." She breathed as he caressed her tender skin and inhaled deeply in relief as she began to feel the relaxing effects of his scent on her; citrus-y and yet oh so masculine. "Taking care of me, letting me stay here an- . . ."

"Amy, you're my girlfriend, and like I have said to you before I care about your wellbeing. It's my job as your boyfriend to," He paused in thought, the hand that held the wash cloth stopping at the edge of her cast before he moved the cloth to her stomach, "protect and nurture you when you need it."

Smiling, she relaxed more so as she reclined against the tub and let out a long exhale, letting her boyfriend's hands word their magic. But then, she tensed. "I'm not a burden, am I?" She inquired suddenly as she sat up, struggling since one of her legs was suspended onto the tub's edge.

"Amy, what on Earth, no you're not!" He put sternly, giving her a committed looking of derision as his hand went limp and the cloth fell into the water. "Why would you suddenly think that?"

"It's just that with your schedule and routine . . . and you taking care of me . . . it seems too inconvenient for you. . ." She attempted to explain as she fought tears, her lip quivering and her heart pounding in a panic.

"Doctor Fowler, for the last time. You are not a burden, I love you and I _want_ to take care of you." He explained firmly as he began washing her once again, his touch barely registering as he washed the large bruise on her side that engulfed her entire side up her ribs and down to her slope of her thigh. "Though, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss my routine but you're more important Amy. Now get that ridiculous notion out of your head and relax." Nodding, she obeyed and reclined once again, reveling in the still all-too-new fact that Sheldon in fact loved her.

"I love you too." She managed to whisper in the reverie of contentment, even if it was for the time being.

. x. x. x.

Biting into her pizza was complete heaven, her first bite of actual food. It brought a sense of normalcy to her current life situation as she nestled into her spot on the couch, her foot elevated on the striped accent pillow that was placed on the coffee table. Her arm and hand, supported in her sling gently held onto the plate as she savored the taste of her dinner.

"You know Amy, if you'd like you can sleep in my room." Leonard offered, his mouth full of pizza as he licked the side of his lips, "I don't mind staying with Penny until you're back on your feet . . . literally." He cracked a smile then.

"Thank y-. . ." She began only to be cut off by Sheldon:

"That's a generous offer Leonard, but Amy will be staying in my bed with me." Then the silence and look of stunned faces began. Dropping her pizza on her plate abruptly, she cleared her throat.

"I'm w-what?" She managed, patting her sternum gently as to dislodge a piece of food that had been stuck.

"Staying with me in my bed. It's only the best solution. I'll be there with you whenever you need me, plus I researched that physical contact and cuddling is beneficial to the healing process."

"Oooooh." Bernadette teased, "Is that Sheldon-speak for 'I want to cuddle my girlfriend'?"

"Bernadette, I'm simply thinking of Amy's health and how I can help in any way I can possible." Sheldon shot down, only to have Penny nodding to Bernadette's question behind his back, causing everyone to giggle.

"Don't worry, Buddy, we won't tell anyone that you're a snuggler." Leonard chuckled jokingly as he shoveled another bite into his mouth, causing Sheldon to scold his best friend as he pushed the rest of his pizza crust into his mouth.

"You know Ames, we should have a Girl's Night." Penny suggested with a huge smile playing on her lips. Amy immediately perked up. "Maybe a little make over, just to give yourself a boost!"

"I'd like that!" Amy agreed, wiping some stray sauce on her lip and placing the finger in her mouth/

"Now wait! How will I know for sure that you can take care of her?" Sheldon stepped in, observing his blonde friend skeptically.

"She'll be across the hall, Sheldon! Relax!" Penny answered, her hazel orbs sizing up Sheldon's pools in a silent challenge.

"I'll be fine, Sheldon. Trust me." Amy reassured, tentatively resting her injured arm on his bicep. "Besides, we can't just be together twenty-four-seven, every couple needs their alone time." Sighing, he nodded.

"Fine, but if you need anything . . ." He started because stopping, noticing Amy's all-too-familiar 'stop right there' look of aggression as she stood, limping with her crutches as she followed Penny and Bernadette.

A couple hours later, she sat on Sheldon's bed, carefully placed her crutched against the wall and winced as she gently swung her leg onto the bed. Smiling, she had to admit that the Girl's Night had helped her mood drastically as she admired her freshly painted toe nails. Her leg cast was even drawn on with flowering patterns and marks, as well as her nails painted much like her toes. Sighing happily, she rested against the headboard, remembering the night she had with her best friends. She was soon interrupted by Sheldon who was clad in his usual pajamas, however was without the watching button-up shirt. Instead it was in his hands as he walked towards her and placed it beside her.

"Sheldon, you really don't have- . . ."

"Will you just let me take care of you, woman?" He scolded as he gently wrestled her broken arm through his Green Lantern shirt to lift off her body, before gently pulling her arms through the large sleeves of his pajama shirt and buttoning it up. "There, ready!" He chimed as he admired her, internally laughing at how ridiculous she looked in an over-sized plaid shirt and a pair of drawstring shorts that he lent her.

"Thank you Sheldon, but are you _sure_ you want me sleeping with you? I really don't mind sleeping in Leonard's bed if this is going to make you uneasy." She pestered as he slid into his side of the bed. Nervously, she followed suit and immediately felt herself sink into his sheets and soon felt herself being gingerly wrapping in his arms.

"Yes Amy, now go to sleep." He hushed, seemingly getting well-adjusted with her body pressed against him as she felt his hot breath hit the top of her head in a long exhale. She soon found herself falling asleep, surrounded by the scent of talc.

In bed, Sheldon strangely couldn't sleep instead he admired the form that fit to his body like a puzzle piece. Hips against hips, legs bent to fit and tangle with each other. It was strange; sharing his bed with the woman he loved. He wasn't used to the feeling of less space on his bed, of another's body heat invading his. And yet, with absolute abandon he welcomed it. It was almost as if the feeling of her there, strange as it may be, was natural. Sinking into her further, he resigned, '_I really do have it bad for her.'_

. x. x. x.

'_What . . . what happened? Where am I. . . why . . . why can't I move?'_

"_Save her!" Sheldon. . .? Listening now, she observed. She couldn't see; her eyes flickering between dark and light. Her body was in agony, she couldn't move. She was numb, slipping from Life's gentle hold as Death attempted to steal her away . . . and Death was winning the fight._

_Being held now, she tensed as she tried to regain control, her limbs felt nothing, numbed by blood loss as she struggled to stay awake and stay responsive as she heard paramedics arrive, the gentle caress of Sheldon never leaving her. His voice pleading in a prayer, cutting a desperate deal to any deity that would listen that somehow she would be okay. But Death was winning._

"_I can't leave her! Please, I need to be in that operating room!" She awoke again, only to be slipping once more but this time by the anesthesia that began to fill her lungs. She could see now, barely. And as she slipped once more into darkness, the slim, familiar form of Sheldon being held back by nurses told her that she wouldn't be alone. A new determination to fight for Life; against Death. But Death was winning._

_Dreaming, dreaming of this never happening. Her in Los Robles, with Sheldon, with Penny, with the ones she called family. Everything was okay; the way it should be. She was okay. Nothing happened until: Sudden blackness and a slowly appearing light. Life weakening as Death's grip took hold to snatch her away._

_Death had won._

_Painless now, she felt her body relax as an overwhelming warmth began to invade every cell of her being . . ._

"_Clear!" She heard suddenly, jolted out of Death's grip and handed back into Life, protected once again under the wings of a guardian._

. x. x. x.

He woke up to Amy's screams. Sitting up quickly, he reached over and turned his bedside lamp on to hold and caress her quivering form, tears staining her cheeks as she screamed and whimpered. A night terror. Cupping her head against his chest, he shook her gently to wake her as he called out gently at first, hoping to get her attention.

"Amy?" He whispered into her ear, his instincts to nurture and protect overwhelming as he gently lifted them off the bed to sit up, reclining against his headboard.

'_Sheldon . . .?'_

"Amy, wake up." Panicked, she bolted upright, her eyes wide as saucers. Looking around, she was in Sheldon's room, in his bed, with him. Everything was okay. She was okay. "Are you okay? Did you have a night terror . . .?" He asked genuinely, his fingers running through her slightly mangled hair to brush out of her face. Amy could only nod as she blinked rapidly to hold back anymore threatening tears as they surfaced making her eyes glisten like a fresh sheet of snow.

"Did I . . ." She stuttered, her casted hand gently touching the slope of her breast to feel and monitor her heartbeat until it steadied, "Did I die. . .? In the hospital . . .? I . . . I remember seeing a light and- . . ." Hugging her, Sheldon rested his head against the slope of her neck, taking in his scent on her, taking in the sweet hints of her pheromones that invaded him.

"Yes." He answered gravely into her flesh before pulling away and looking into Amy's fearful eyes, "But . . . let's not focus on that . . . please." He pleaded, his blue pools deepening into gray, lifeless and clouded as they moistened with the trickle of tears. She nodded in agreement, her emerald pools colliding with his azure orbs, a mutual locking of their souls.

They were both mesmerized now; trapped in each other's eyes in a silent plea for comfort from the other. Leaning in, their lips made hesitant contact as they both sunk into each other in a melting release of anxiety and worry. Being guided down, Amy's back made contact to the soft bed sheets as they lips never split, the warmth building and replacing whatever woe she had with bliss. Inhaling sharply, both led by instinct their lips parted slightly together to caress and nibble of the soft, sensitive skin of each other's lips.

Moaning ever so quietly, Amy's uninjured arm made its way to his bicep, causing Sheldon to recoil silently until he relaxed once more as he became bolder. It was then that their tongues made contact, causing the naïve couple to tense and relax together in their newfound euphoria as they temporarily became lost in each other to soothe and to calm each other in a pair-bonded kiss.

He pulled away then as a deep rose color painted his face, realizing what they had just done, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- . . ." She kissed his cheek then, silencing and causing him to degage, relaxed.

"Don't be Sheldon." She assured, a matching blush coloring her complexion, "I like it."

"Me too." He admitted as a crooked smile stretched his lips, his eyes darting shyly from her eyes to her slightly swollen lips and then back up to her eyes again.

Everything would be okay. She's alive, she was okay. She had Sheldon and Sheldon had her.


	3. Progress

**And it is here! I'm so glad that I actually finished a chapter in a timely manner! Hopefully it'll continue that way! **

**Enjoy my friends! Don't forget to review and follow if you like it!**

* * *

><p>Waking up with Amy was becoming one of Sheldon's favorite activities and this morning was far from different for him. With his gunmetal blues flickering open, he was welcomed with the sight of Amy facing him, her mouth slightly agape with snores that were softer than a cat's purr escaping her lips. Strands of chocolate hair danced in front of her face in a tangled mess that cascaded atop her pillow. Stretching now, she arched her back to press her front against him as small moans left her lips in a yawn before she lazily turned onto her back. Sitting up slightly, he admired her in silence before looking at his watch and noting the time.<p>

"Doctor Fowler." He whispered as he stretched, his voice raspy, "Get up." He gently shook her then, causing her to stir and groan in distaste as she swatted his hand away from her as discernable mumbles escaped her mouth.

"Five more minutes." Amy groaned in reply as she then flipped on her stomach and waved her casted arm around in an attempt find his bicep. Succeeding, she sleepily patted his arm before it fell limp onto his lap as she fell asleep once more with her hair covering her face and sticking to her lips. Cautiously using his fingers to move cumbersome strands away from her face, he smiled as he noticed that within a weeks' time most of her superficial injuries had healed up nicely, the only scar: A small scratch on her cheek that was barely noticeable even then.

"Come on, Amy." He pleaded with a playful tone added to his voice, "Please." He added for extra effect as he lied back down, his face mere centimeters from hers in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her pearlescent jade pools. His efforts were not in vain as he caught a flash of her smile with her eyes shining brightly behind the curtain of her hair before they both let out a synchronized harmony of giggles. Sitting back on his knees, he then got serious again, "Come on, Amy. I mean it this time."

"Alright, _alright,_ I'll get up . . . right after my five minutes are over." She smirked as she lifted her upper half on her elbows before falling back down face first into her pillow, her soft giggles muffled.

Standing out of bed, he walked to the door way of his bedroom before turning to look at her once again sleeping form, "Vixen . . ."

Finally out of bed, Amy made her cautious way over to the living room clad in Sheldon's '73' shirt and a pair of barely used gym shorts. Sighing, she was grateful that she had finally gotten used to her crutches as she made it down the small landing before she was stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted her blonde best friend at the door, a smile curling on her luscious lips as she crossed her arms.

"Ames, we need to talk." Penny demanded, the smiling growing wider than ever, causing Amy to give her bestie a smile back though she was hesitant to leave Sheldon's recently over-protective sight. Looking over, she already saw the beginning twitches of annoyances in his appearance as he leered at Penny.

"And what do you plan to do with my girlfriend?" He growled as he stood from his spot, in an attempt to block Amy's path to their flaxen-haired neighbor. Leonard, who had just went to the kitchen, grew wide-eyed as he noticed his friend's protective tone, his voice deep and forward and watched in silence.

"To talk with her, bonehead!" Penny answered, scowling as she blew a strand of her hair from her face, her once short bangs now reaching her eyes. Looking back around at Amy, Sheldon's eyes asked her a silent question, looking for reassurance as Amy granted, smiling.

"I'll be alright, Sheldon." She hushed as Sheldon nodded, letting Amy pass him with hesitation, the man's cobalt pools watching the women walk away until the door shut loudly before shouting.

"Call me if you need rescuing!"

"Shut up, Sheldon!"

"Alright, girly. Open up." Penny pestered as Amy collapsed on her couch, her crutches lazily resting against the side of the teal couch.

"Open up about what?" Amy asked, sitting up slightly as she winced, a mild pang starting in her wrist.

"You and Doctor Whackadoodle!" She answered loudly, her voice drowned in excitement and expectation. Crossing her legs, Penny leaned forward, hands in her lap as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

Blinking, Amy's emeralds orbs narrowed in confusion, "What about me and Sheldon?"

"Oh I don't know, Ames. The fact that you guys have lived together for a week, all while _sharing a bed_, him letting you wear his shirts!" She listed as she gestured towards Amy's torso which was clothed in Sheldon's blue '73' shirt, "I know something's up, so spill!"

"Nothing is up, bestie!" Amy answered honestly, raising her hands up in surrender, however Penny still knew. The blush that arose on Amy's face told too much of what was really happening in 4A.

"Tell . . . Now!" Penny said sternly, obviously not buying Amy's ruse, causing Amy to sigh loudly and give in to her best friend's torturous pestering.

"Well," She started, her lip twitching into a smirk as she began, "We sort of made out. A few times actually." Amy gloated, her smile getting wider by the second as she remembered the heated kisses her and her mysophobic boyfriend had shared throughout the week: passionate, gentle and yet with a hidden lustfulness that takes her aback each and every time.

Seconds passed as she waited for a response from her blonde friend who only responded with a large, toothy grin that ached her face until she couldn't help but blurt out: "Holy crap on a frackin' cracker! You're kidding!" She accused, her petite hand slapping at the arm rest of her chair repeatedly with force as Amy shook her head with her grin still plastered on her face.

"Nope, not kidding! And he's the one that starts it!"

"How often?!" She pressed and Amy's blush grew deeper as she held up nine fingers. "Tell me more!" Penny begged, her hazel eyes pleading and ready to hang onto every word Amy had to say, expecting her news to get better and better.

"Well, something happened. But it was a while ago and, honestly I have no idea what it means, especially since it came from Sheldon." Amy started, rubbing her right palm against her cast and squeeze the hardened material in nervousness.

"What happened?" Penny edged, concern spreading across her feature as she noticed Amy's sudden apprehension.

"Well, last week before I returned from the hospital, we were talking and . . ." She paused, trying to find the right way to explain the out-of-character action of her boyfriend, "he basically told me that he saw a future _with me_."

"No way!" Penny cheered, bouncing on the arm chair in excitement, "What do you think he meant by that?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. Does he mean that we'll just continue dating forever or that he wants something more?"

"Like marriage?" Penny suggested, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "Or, you know," She teased before pausing for dramatic effect, ". . . sex?"

"I don't know, Penny." Amy avoided, her cheeks turning back into their previous rosy shade at the implication. "I don't want to push him into something he might not be ready for; he's still a flight risk after what happened in the summer."

"Talk to him, Amy!" She whined as she slumped her shoulders in frustration at her brunette friend's nervousness.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Amy asked, hesitating. Of course, she didn't want anything that might make Sheldon pull back, not after what had happened.

"Amy," Penny started as she sat up straight once again in confidence, "Sheldon is changing a lot, that can't just be for nothing! You guys share a bed, he makes out with you! And he's the one that instigated these things, am I right?" Amy nodded, "Something's up, and you know it just as well as I do."

"True . . ." Amy admitted in thought.

"Besides, you may have just made Sheldon marriage material! I knew you had it in you, you temptress!"

. x. x. x.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Leonard wondered, relaxing into arm chair with a mug of hot coffee as he watched Sheldon fumble around with his thumbs before looking towards the door.

"Penny's possibly out to squeeze every detail about me and Amy living together from her . . ." Sheldon put bluntly, his eyes burning with curiosity as his blue pools shifted from his lap to the door once again.

"How is that going back the way?" Leonard asked nonchalantly, attempting to ease the answers out of his friend.

"Really Leonard? You're almost as bad as Penny!"

"Oh come on! It's obviously going well or you still wouldn't be sharing a bed with her!" Leonard retorted, causing Sheldon's lips to twitch involuntarily into a smile before he regained control a split second later, causing the smile to disappear. Suddenly, Sheldon brought a hand up and ran his long fingers through his hair, mussing the short strands atop his head slightly.

"What on_ Earth_ has that woman done to me, Leonard?" Sheldon pleaded as he looking towards Leonard, wanting answers. "One moment it's just sharing a bed and the next she's wrapped around me like I'm a body pillow and I_ let_ her!"

"Well," He sighed as he lifted a fist and began to count off his fingers, "you love her, she loves you, she's living here, you guys are sharing a bed and are – from what I walked in on yesterday: making out. Sounds to me that things are getting pretty serious."

"Things are not getting serious!" Sheldon argued, his gun metal orbs darting around nervously to avoid the look that Leonard was giving him.

"Oh really?" Leonard smirked, much to Sheldon's chagrin, "How often do you guys make out?"

"We don't make out! We just, lose track of time when we kiss." He retorted.

"Fine! How often do you guys 'lose track of time'?"

" . . . Every night so far. Twice on Sunday." Leonard burst then, releasing a loud and breathy laugh as Sheldon looked at him with complete and utter panic. "What?! What does that mean?"

"You got it bad, Buddy!" Leonard replied, wiping his eye to get a single tear from the corner.

"Got what bad?" Panic ensued then as he held his breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"Love!"

"I thought everyone knew that I loved Amy." Sheldon groaned in exasperation, "Though I fail to see how my love for Amy is considered 'bad', if anything we _still_ have the most stable relationship."

Groaning, Leonard brought his hand up to his nose and gently squeezed the bridge in frustration, "It doesn't mean that your love is bad! It mean that, I don't know, it means that you're really, _really_ in love with her!"

"And that's a 'bad' thing?" Sheldon asked with raised eyebrows, somewhat annoyed at his friend's implication. He and Amy's relationship was far from bad, that much was obvious.

"Well, no." Leonard stammered, "She's obviously been wanting to do that stuff with you for a while. I think she might be more or less confused as to _why_ you're starting to give it a try now."

"Hmm," He hummed, "I guess it has something to do with the fact that I almost lost her." Sheldon answered honestly as he frowned and blinked rapidly. "I just, I now see myself having a future with her and I guess part of me doesn't want to mess it up."

"Well I . . . Really?!" Leonard stuttered in total shock at his best friend admission.

"Yes. I-I want to give her what she wants for as long as I have her in my life." Sheldon explained in a hushed town as his face softened in thought of a future with Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Sex?" Leonard asked, his tone filled with doubt.

"Eventually, yes. Obviously when she's not in this injured state."

"Marriage?" More doubt.

"Yes." He answered, leaving Leonard slightly surprised.

"Kids?"

"If she wants them, then yes."

"Do _you_ want to have children with Amy one day?" He then asked, figuring that Sheldon would be opposed to children himself.

Shrugging, Sheldon answered, "Maybe one or two." Skipping a beat, Leonard was in total awe.

"Wow." Leonard gasped as he leaned back in realization, "You _are_ in love. Like _really_ in love with her!"

"And you _just_ figured that out? Good Lord Leonard, where have you been these past few minutes?" Sheldon asked as he rolled his eyes and glared, causing Leonard to tilt his head back in mental exhaustion.

"Just forget it."

. x. x. x.

"How's your arm and leg doing Amy?" Bernadette asked in between a bite of her Thai food.

"They're actually doing a lot better!" She answered, "I can actually pick things up with my left hand a little, and wiggle my toes again!" She continued excitedly, wiggling the toes on her casted foot upon the coffee table as proof of her healing.

"Yeah well, don't overdo it, little lady." Sheldon scolded, "Last thing you need is an extended time in those God forsaken things." He lectured before looking down at his food before murmuring, "Your leg cast is starting to scratch my leg up when we're in bed . . ."

"Relax, Sheldon." Amy growled, hiding the angry tone in her voice with a smile.

"Yeah, she's a grown woman." Penny backed with a fake Texan drawl, pointing her chopsticks at him in a playful warning.

"You know, when you do get those casts off, I know a great way for you to regain that muscle mass." Bernadette started.

"What's that?" Amy asked, her face stuffed with a piece of Sheldon's tangerine chicken that she shamelessly stole from his take-out bin, causing Sheldon to pout as he noticed that she took his last piece.

"Swimming!"

"Oh no! Amy is not swimming!" Sheldon shot, glaring at the shorter woman in a challenge. "I refuse to let Amy go in those giant and _germ infested_ toilets!"

"Oh just because you can't swim Sheldon, doesn't mean- . . ." Howard muttered before being interrupted by an annoyed Sheldon Cooper.

"And yet you still pushed me into that pool during that science conference last year!" Sheldon retorted, his glare now aimed at Wolowitz.

"So much for 'learning how to swim' on the hardwood floors. . . ." Leonard chuckled as he aimed a toothy grin without regret towards Sheldon.

"Settle down!" Amy shouted before looking at Sheldon, "I'll be fine. Now relax and let me do what I want, mister!" She warned as she pointed a chopstick in his face, the tip of it touching his nose before Sheldon shrunk in submission.

"Yes Ma'am. . ."

Lying onto Sheldon's bed she had never felt so relaxed. Stretching with her arms over her head, she let out a small high pitched moan as she yawned. Lowering her arms back down, she fell limp onto the mattress, reveling in the softness of his bed sheets and the shirt that wrapped around her. Inhaling deeply, she let Sheldon's scent invade her senses until her eyelids fluttered shut in surrender.

Then a knot in her stomach began to twist with nervousness and curiosity.

'_What did he mean by seeing a future with me?'_

Opening her eyes, she sat up with a wince and called for Sheldon as she heard the quickened tempo if his steps until he arrived at the bedroom door.

"Yes Amy? Is everything alright?" He asked as he stepped closer to their bed, his baby blues scanning up and down her body for any sign of discomfort before he blushed deeply; she was not wearing the loose fitting shorts, but was now only in a pair of pastel green underwear which his shirt barely concealed in her current sitting position.

"Yes, just. Can we talk?"

'_Ohhh boy.'_ He thought as his body stiffened, but he nodded nonetheless and sat beside her, taking note to avoid gazing at her leg as he looked up. "Very well. About what?" He inquired, looking into her pine-green pools as he waited for her to begin.

"Remember when you told me that you saw a future with me?" He nodded with baited breath, "What _exactly_, did you mean by that?"

"I don't understand." He answered honestly as he tilted his head, "What do you mean?" Sighing, she obliged in as calm a tone as she could manage around her irritating significant other.

"What future did you see with me? I'm not asking for a commitment but, it's been bothering me and as a couple I feel as though we should talk about these things."

Pursing his lips, he thought long and hard about how to word it just right. Flashbacks of . . . that night caused his breathing to become shallow as this was a similar question to what she had asked right before she . . . Shaking his head, he inhaled and answered.

"Doctor Fowler. As you are well aware, I love you, and I'll be honest. Before a couple weeks ago I wasn't even thinking about any future whatsoever. With you, or with anyone or anything. But after what happened, things changed and . . . while you were in the operating room that night I did some serious thinking."

Gulping now, Amy listened intensely, savoring every word that fell out of his mouth as if each word was the sweet, nostalgic taste of a honeysuckle. "And while I was thinking, I came to the conclusion that I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ in time._" He explained, nodding slightly as he spoke.

"So? What are you saying?" She tested further, her throat dry with apprehension as tears began to build.

"I'm saying that it may not be now, or maybe even a month or a year from mow. But, eventually I want to marry you, start a family . . . I want to give you anything I am _able_ of giving to you."

"What?" Was all that Amy would mutter, in complete and utter shock as his words repeated over and over and over in her head, her mind reeling.

"What do you mean _what_?" He asked in confusion and worry, his eyes narrowing.

"Marriage?! Starting a family?!" She repeated in a panic as the tears began to fall, causing Sheldon's instinct to pull her in close, his head resting on atop hers.

"I mean, if you don't want that stuff, that's fine too!" He attempted in consoling her until she pulled away.

"No, no. I do, but, do _you_?" She asked before adding, "Or was this all because of what happened?"

Crestfallen that she would ask, he looked down in thought as he tried to envision a future without her. He could not, "I do, and I'd be lying if I didn't say the accident didn't have some . . . assistance in making that decision. But I already lost you once, Amy." He answered, his blue orbs looking straight into her emerald pools as if they were piercing her soul, "I don't want to risk losing you again."

"Oh Sheldon . . ." Was all she could say. Words failing her as she pieced the puzzle that Sheldon had lain in front of her. He loved her! Even if it had been three weeks since he first said it, the words were still music to her ears. "I love you." She muttered in a hushed tone as she leaned in to hug him with his arms wrapping around hers in mutual understanding and love.

"I love you as well." He whispered in her hair as she felt him inhale as if he was taking in her scent. "In fact: there's something I want to talk to you about as well."

Pulling away, her breath hitched as she feared the worst. Had she overstepped somehow? "And that would be?"

"Coitus." And she swore that her heart had stopped beating at that small, six-letter word.

"What about it?" She managed, swallowing as she attempted to moisten her mouth.

"Well, um," He stuttered, as his aegean eyes suddenly lowering to his lap, "like everything else, it wouldn't be now but, I-um . . . wouldn't be opposed to being more physical with you."

"Sheldon, if you're just saying it because of wh- . . ."

"I mean it!" He retorted as he cleared his throat, "But we need to go slow, I've – I've never felt like this with anyone and my . . . _urges _are getting stronger and. . . I've been wanting to get physical with you for a while now."

"Uhm." She breathed as she let her hand wonder to her chest, feeling her heart pound against her sternum, "Are you . . . sure?"

He nodded his answer before sighing a small and nervous "Yes. But," He started, causing Amy's heart to skip a beat in fear, "Not until your casts come off."

"Proposal," She smiled before continuing, "We can get physical regardless of my casts or not." This caused Sheldon to smile back as the memory of a drunken cuddle session with Amy replaced his worry, the tension in the room all but disappearing.

"Counter-proposal: We get physical. _But_ in a non-sexual manner as a trial run." He countered with an attempted serious and deadpan expression.

"_Counter_-counter-proposal: We cuddle, right now. Final offer." She offered with a pout and crossed her arms in a mock disobedience.

"You drive a hard bargain, Doctor Fowler." He agreed, returning her mock expression with his own look of pretend protest as he rested his entire body on the bed and welcomed her into his arms.

Resting together, Amy's weight on his body was now a sensation he welcomed each and every night. Her small body against his brought him such warmth and comfort that he wouldn't help but smile and go limp right beside her in complete resignation.

"Look what you've done to me." He whispered with a small grin as he looked down, noticing that Amy, who had been resting against him, had fallen asleep and began to exhale hushed, mewling snores. Unable, and rather unwilling to move, he stayed as to not disturb. Turning slightly, he faced her and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled sleepily into his chest and entwined her legs with his.

He stayed in that position with her, thinking, planning of ways to keep her, love her, and appreciate her. Not only in the upcoming weeks, but in the future. Smiling to himself, he opened and closed his hand in a feeble attempted to gain feeling back as he looked down at the brunette against him and imagined a future with her until he too, was captured by sleep. In time, she would see.


	4. Discussions, Pet Names and Plans

**First off, I apologize deeply for how long this chapter took! It was definitely a struggle to get back into writing this, so a big thank you to AllHailTheDirtySock and DrummerGirl66 for pushing me along! You guys are the best!**

**Now, the first is a bit... sad? I guess is the word! The scene involves Amy getting two rods in her ankle taken out, which I have had done before and they, like Amy's doctor, did not use any medication to help numb it. It's definitely painful, but I feel like it was needed for a certain thing to happen!**

**Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

><p>"Well Amy, it seems that everything is healing up as it should be!" The doctor stated proudly as he looked over her foot. Her calf muscles had shrunk due to lack of use and Amy's stomach fell as she stared at the two stabilizing rods poking out of the ankle.<p>

"Doctor Richardson?" She coughed out before continuing, "How, uh, are you going to get those out?" She asked as she pointed towards the two long rods poking out of her ankle.

"Oh, those? We'll be pulling them out today." He said in an overly happy tone, "once we're done with that, we can remove your arm's cast and your arm should be good to go!"

"P-pull them out?" She repeated as her jade-colored orbs widened in fear before she looked at Sheldon for comfort. "There'll be medication involved, right? You're not just going to pull them out, are you?"

"Amy, I assure you that just pulling them out is the quickest way. Any pain-killing or numbing medication will just lengthen the process." At that, Sheldon stood from his chair and went to the paper-clad bed and held her hand. His steel blue eyes looking into hers in silent comfort.

At that moment, a large male nurse walked in. His large hands clad in blue gloves and in one hand, he held pliers that looked as though they belonged in a horror film. The man – named Nurse Roger – sat on the edge of the examining table and gently brought the foot to rest on his thigh. "You ready, ma'am?"

"No." Amy stated in a shaking voice as she attempted to pull her leg away, only for the nurse to grab onto her calf and hold her in place as he used the pliers to grab hold of one of the rods and began pulling. Instinct took over as she looked at Sheldon; her teeth clenched tight and eyes fighting tears as the pain grew. His blue eyes immediately brought comfort as his hand encased hers in a tighter embrace. She's felt severe pain before, but none like this. In fact, it felt as if the nurse was hammering it further into her bone, not pulling it out and she couldn't help but let an agonizing scream rip through her throat.

"Okay, one more, Miss Fowler." Roger said with a weak smile and Amy's eyes left the nurse's face and returned to Sheldon's in a plea.

"Eyes on me, pigeon." He whispered and Amy immediately felt faint as their eyes locked. It wasn't the pain that caused it however. It was something else entirely. '_Did . . . did he just call me "pigeon"?'_ And just like that the pain was over. She was sore, but she also felt renewed. Healed.

"There, all done." Roger sighed and placed her leg back on the bed and placed the rods in the trash with a loud clang.

"See? That wasn't so bad." The doctor teased with a caring smile and grabbed the plaster saw once more as Amy nodded and outstretched her left arm. Within seconds, the blue cast was off and Doctor Richardson began to cut off the cotton under-layer to reveal her slightly shrunken arm.

"Perfect!" He cheered as he looked over her arm. "Now, you obviously need to take it easy until you gain back some muscle, so that means that you shouldn't be using your crutches as often. You will notice a tickling sensation as you try to grip and hold things which is normal, but other than that you're good to go Miss Fowler."

"It's _Doctor _Fowler." Sheldon corrected sternly.

"Err, right, Doctor Fowler my apologies." Richardson nodded, "Now, let's just wrap your leg back up and get you out of here!"

With that, her leg was wrapped in a pastel pink, much to Sheldon chagrin and she couldn't hide the playful smirk on her face as the doctor finished up wrapping her foot in the plaster.

"Alright, you're good to go! We'll see you in two weeks to get your brace fitted!"

"Okay Doctor." She nodded and gently swung her legs off the examining table and faced Sheldon who gently lifted her up and handed her the crutches. Once the doctor left the room, Sheldon scolded her slightly.

"Amy why on earth did you pick a pink cast this time?" He asked in annoyance as he motioned towards her new leg cast. "You know that color is abhorrent to me."

"Exactly, Doctor Cooper." She answered playfully, "You know how I absolutely _love _things that are abhorrent to you." She added as she steadied herself before she bounded out of the room with Sheldon holding the door open for her.

"Yeah well, I rather liked the blue on you." He pouted further, "Pink is just . . . too girly for you."

"Too _girly_, huh?" Amy growled and stopped in the hallways as her emerald orbs pierced his very core in anger. "Am I not girly enough?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" He attempted as his eyes widened in mild panic, "I meant that it's not fitting to a _brilliant_ scientist such as yourself. This color is much more suitable for someone like Penny, not you." He complimented as he braved a smile towards her and Amy's featured softened, but her leer remained.

"Nice save." She mumbled as she began again down the hall.

"Besides, you're plenty girly with all those 'chick-flicks' you make me watch once a week at the apartment." He started as he opened the exiting door for her.

"Uh-huh." She brushed aside as they welcomed Penny and Leonard who already had the car pulled up.

"Hey Ames!" Penny greeted as she gently hugged Amy and looked over her new cast before the obviously had finally hit home. "Oh my God your arm!" Penny exclaimed happily as she grabbed her left arm and examined the scar along the inside of it, "How're you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Amy answered honestly with a wince before looking down at her stomach as it growled, "And hungry!"

"Then let's go get something to eat." Her best friend suggest as she helped Amy to the car.

"Let's go to the fusion hell-hole you took me to during 'Anything can Happen Thursday'." Sheldon recommended as he went to the other side of the car.

"You hated that place." Leonard mentioned as he started the car.

"Yes but Amy's never been there and she made me mad by choosing to wear a pink cast for the next two weeks." He explained as Amy looked towards him in a glaring stare as they drove off.

What was getting into her? She never felt this terrified before. She's rarely ridden in cars since her accident and though the fresh air was nice, she needed out! Especially after seeing the remnants of an accident as they drove down East Colorado Boulevard. Flashbacks came; flashbacks of the car hitting her, the pain it caused. The moment she came back to life, it flooded her senses as she looked at the scene alongside her. It didn't look as bad as the accident she was the victim of, but the sight of an ambulance and a beaten car triggered a reaction that she could never expect.

"Um, L- Leonard." She called as she leaned forward a little bit, her voice shaken.

"Yes Amy?"

"Amy, are you okay?" Sheldon asked as he turned towards her. Her eyes were clouded, pupils thin with fear and her body visible shook as she grabbed her crutched from the car's floor.

She ignored Sheldon's question and pleaded, "Stop the car."

"What?" Leonard questioned in surprised, "Why?!"

Turning around, Penny studied her friend with a panic expression, "Ames, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Stop the car!" Amy repeated once more which caused Leonard to stop abruptly beside the sidewalk.

"What's wrong, Amy?!" Leonard asked his question once more as he turned to look toward the backseat of the car but Amy already began to retreat as she grabbed her crutched and bolted out of the car, leading Sheldon in a short chase. Grabbing at her upper arms and stopping her, Sheldon pulled her close and looked at her wide-eyed and gob smacked. The crutches lay abandoned on the sidewalk.

"Amy what in the hell are you doing?!" Sheldon questioned, his tone frantic.

"I – I saw an accident and I – . . ."

"And you what? We just drove past a small fender-bender."

"I just . . . I got scared and I started thinking about what happened to me a – and I panicked." Sheldon sighed then, finally understanding his girlfriend's rash decision to practically bolt into traffic.

"It's okay Amy," He forgave as he walked back to the car and whispered to Leonard, "The restaurant is only a couple blocks and we'll meet you guys there. I think Amy needs some air."

"Okay, look after her Sheldon." Penny demanded as Leonard nodded in agreement with his fiancée.

And with that they drove off.

"Where are they going?" Amy inquired, her hands still shaking as she balanced herself carefully on her feet as Sheldon retrieved her crutches.

"They're meeting us at the restaurant, it's only two or three blocks away." He answered as he surveyed his girlfriend carefully, "Besides, it seems that you should avoid being in a motor vehicle for a while. . ." He figured as they began to walk.

"I'm sorry . . ." Amy murmured, her once fearful eyes now glistening with threatening tears.

"Why on earth are you apologizing? It was reactionary, especially after what happened." Sheldon reassured. "And I'm certainly not mad at you for what transpired."

Blinking, she looked up at him as they waited for traffic to let them by, "You're not?"

"Oh course not," He scoffed, "What you experienced is a flight or fight response triggered by the accident. It's instinctual. If anything . . . I was worried." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked as she wiped a stray tear from her face.

Sighing, he became silent in thought before answering, "Because I've never seen you like that. In a state of absolute terror to the point where you were about to jump out of a moving vehicle if Leonard hadn't stopped it." He replied in a slightly panicked tone before calming again, "I swear Doctor Fowler you're very besieging."

"I guess you know how I feel." She said suddenly before immediately silencing herself.

'_Damn it Fowler . . . so much for having a filter.' _She scolded herself, wide-eyed at him before courage struck her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in wonderment, steel eyes darting to hers in nervousness.

"That you're a flight risk." She stated sternly, glaring. "After what happened in May, with you up and leaving like that. It was . . ." She paused to find the right word, "disquieting to me and everyone who loves you."

"I don't see how my leaving last summer and you bolting out of a moving car are relatable." He stated quizzically in argument as his glare matched hers.

"They're relatable because just like you were worried about me just now, I was worried about you." She explained, letting her thoughts finally escape her without a filter, "I would go sometimes two or three days without a call, you didn't even call Leonard for the most part, and worst of all you left without saying so much as a simple goodbye to your girlfriend!" She shouted tried her best to fight more tears, her nose scrunched slightly in anger.

"Amy, I thought we moved past that." He whispered as to not attract any further attention.

"Yes because our five minute talk in the car while bringing you back home is enough time to talk about what happened." She retorted angrily.

"Please, Amy. Let's talk about it later." Sheldon pleaded remorsefully, "I still feel remorse about what happened. Can't we just talk about this when we get home?" He begged further, "I'll explain everything then, but now let's just eat and enjoy the day."

The look he gave her melted Amy's heart. It was look that – even though she had seen it before – was rare for Sheldon. A look of genuine care and concern. A look of determination, of closure, reassurance. She gave in, "Fine, but once we get home we need to talk about it."

"Okay, now let's go." Sheldon urged as they began to walk once more. Looking down at her as they turned the corner to the restaurant, the apprehension and tension had disappeared. However he knew Amy all too well to know that she was truly relaxed; underneath was an angered bear, ready to attack at the first sign of danger.

Opening the door for her as they entered, all he could do was prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>Sitting onto Sheldon's bed, she winced and rubbed at her newly freed arm. She hadn't taken it easy, especially with what happened and on top of it, she had another panic attack on the way home. Looking down her body, she studies Sheldon's red shirt. She didn't have to wear them anymore, but like a force of habit, she had to.<p>

Pulling off the dirtied shirt, she rummaged through his closet and pulled out his melted Rubik's cube shirt. Reaching around, she unhooked her bra and tossed it into the chair in the corner of the room. She heard a knock at the door and turned around just as Sheldon entered.

"Amy, are you ready to t- OH I'm so sorry!" Sheldon was frozen at his doorway as he walked in on a nearly naked Amy Farrah Fowler. She was in no better of a state, frozen as he was with nearly her entire body exposed as Sheldon's eyes trailed up from her casted foot and up her legs, to her simple black panties, to her soft stomach, up her bare, pert breasts to her face.

It was about ten seconds until Amy realized what all Sheldon had seen and quickly covered up as she draped her arm over her breasts, "Um, maybe you should . . ."

Blinking, Sheldon got out of his daze and quickly turned around and walked out with an apologetic gaze and closed the door. He has obviously seen Amy naked before; countless times even since she had moved in. But this just felt, different. He was embarrassed that he had walked in on her and yet he felt a heat in his belly that made him wanting to see her in that nearly naked state once more. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself.

'_Calm yourself, Cooper. You've seen her nude before.'_ He pleaded to his body to settle and as he felt his heart rate return to normal, he realized why his reaction was so different. In the past when he had seen her naked, he was nurturing her and caring for someone who needed his assistance. This time however, there was no need to care for her and he knew now that he needed to control himself. She was still injured and she couldn't want him ravaging her in this state, right? Right.

Turning towards the door again, he knocked, "Are you clothed?" He called through the door, gulping as he tried not to envision her bare chest.

"Yeah!" He walked in then and sighed in mild relief as she sat on the bed – clothed in his black printed shirt and a pair of baggy shorts – as she rubbed her left wrist in grimace.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed her pained expression.

"Yeah I just, my arm's kind of hurting." Amy answered as she massaged her wrist. Sheldon took her left arm then and examined it. The arm was much smaller than it had been before the accident and he tried his best to hold it gently as he ran a thumb from one hand along the dark-toned scar before stopping at her wrist.

"May I?" She nodded her answer and he began to massage her wrist gently. His large hand encapsulated her arm as he gently rubbed up to her elbow and back down, his thumb gently pressing and circling. Clearly his throat as he continued, he looked up at her and locked his blue pools with her jade orbs. "You, uhm, wanted to talk?"

"Yes. First I want to say that ever since you came back I feel like I've been walking on egg shells with you. I'm afraid that I'll trigger you to run away again. I'm mad that you didn't say goodbye, that you rarely called, and I'm mad at the fact that you tried to avoid me when you came back." She listed, her eyes staying glued to his as to add emphasis to her words.

"I guess I could understand that . . ." He acknowledged with a nod, his fingers still massaging the tender muscles of her arm, "But please understand, I didn't leave because of you. Rather, you weren't the main reason. Too many things were happening at once, things that made it daunting _mentally_ to stay in Pasadena. I needed breathing room, a moment to collect my thoughts and think of a plan." Sheldon paused to collect more of his thoughts. He stopped massaging her arm and instead took her hand and squeezed.

"Back then, it seems so long ago now but, I wasn't ready for Leonard to move out, I wasn't ready for you to move in, my career was at a standstill and – as fate would have it – my usual 'fortress of solitude' was burnt down in a comic-fed inferno. I felt like I had no choice."

"You had plenty of choices Sheldon. I told you a long time ago that if you were mad or upset, you could tell me. You could've talked to Leonard about a plan for him moving out. You could've even gone to Texas for a week or two. It just seems," She sputtered for a second, "illogical and immature for a thirty-four year old man to just run away to God-knows-where."

"I guess I realize that now." He simply said and bit his lip, gazing down at his lap now, "But I need you, Doctor Fowler, to know that I'm not a 'flight risk' anymore. That silly trip I took did clarify things for me. It certainly clarified that my combined fear and admiration of you, moving forward with you, and all was love and not just a brain parasite." She couldn't help but smile at that before turning stoic once more.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not worried about you running off anymore." He looked up at her then, "because I am. That was a very selfish move and it's going to take time."

He nodded once more, "Alright." He let silence take over as his eyes looked at their joined hands, before speaking, "Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Amy looked up at him once more in thought before saying, "Were you ready?" Sheldon blinked at her in confusion.

"Ready for . . .?"

"Me moving in." She stated in exasperation, "for this trial run, me sleeping in your bed, me practically relying on you for the past six weeks." Amy explained further. He sat up straight in thought and pursed his lips before looking at her in absolute certainty.

"Yes. Now, I have to admit that it was . . . sudden, but living with you seems right." He started, "I was nervous at first and usually the thought of sharing my bed with another human being would be repellent but with you, it's different."

"And it's not just because half of my body was useless?" Amy asked, her voice filled with doubt as she fidgeted. Sheldon looked up at her and noticed the sadness in her eyes as they dropped down to gaze at her lab.

"It wasn't a reason per say, rather it helped push me along." He answered honestly and he shifted further onto the bed, "But, I feel as though it helped me realize that I was ready and, I rather enjoy you here." He explained as he smiled at her wholeheartedly.

"Really?"

"Yes," He gulped then, "so much so that, I was thinking – if you like living together – that you'd move in. Permanently."

She only nodded her answer as a wide grin stretched across her face, "I'd like that."

"Good." He responded as a crooked smile mirrored hers, "Now I just need to figure out how to get Leonard out." He said jokingly as he made an expression in mocking thought.

"Oh so now you're eager for him to leave?" She teased and whimsically rested her head onto his shoulders.

"I'm not eager exactly, I'll miss living with him. I'm sure he'd be okay with seeing as he'd rather live with Penny. Plus you'll be in my bedroom so it's not like I'll be kicking him out."

"Wait – so I'll still be sleeping in bed with you?" She asked in surprise as he lifted her head off of him

"Well, you already have been for the past six weeks," He stated as he moved a stray tress of hair from her face, "I've gotten quite accustom to someone else sleeping with me. So when Leonard _does_ move out we can always use his bedroom as an office of sorts."

"Sounds like a plan, Doctor Cooper." She agreed with a smirk and rested her head back on his shoulder which he reciprocated with his chin resting atop her head.

"Anything else?" He asked as he settled into the embrace as they both rested back onto the bed.

"Why'd you call me 'pigeon' early?" She asked suddenly, her eyes focused on him. This caused Sheldon's head to blush beet red and he sat up nervously.

"You heard me say 'pigeon'?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Crystal clear, Doctor Cooper." She replied slyly, a grin plastered on her beautiful face.

Clearing his throat, he sighed and answered, "It was – as you call it – a pet name that my Pop-Pop had for Meemaw."

"Awww, look who's a hippy." She giggled before adding, "I thought 'vixen' and 'my dear' were my pet names."

Chuckling, he placed a peck on her cheek as he laid back down, "Am I not allowed to have multiple pet names for my girlfriend?"

"Oh believe you me, Doctor Cooper. You can call me whatever you'd like." At that his face lightened up and he smiled as he spoke, his fingers gently running over the scar on her arm

"So can I call you Gollum?"

"No!" She laughed and gently pushed him away before relaxing back into him.

"Fine, fine." He pouted before looking at her knowingly, "But I'll have you know that 'Gollum' is still the top of my list as far as pet names go." He gave in before turning to his side and wrapping his arm around her, much to Amy's surprise.

"You know, you definitely earned your pet name." She joked as she scooted closer and fell limp into him, closing her eyes.

"And what's that, pigeon?" He yawned and buried his face in her hair and inhaled. The sweet scent of green tea and cucumber invaded his senses and made him relax instantaneously.

"Cuddles." She answered as she stifled a laugh.

"Ha ha, Amy." He retorted sarcastically.

Sheldon woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning and spent the morning watching the girl in his arms in thought. Things seemed okay now. But that's just it; they were okay. They needed to be better than okay. He saw the look in her eyes during their talk. It was the look he had seen in scared deer when being dragged along on hunting trips with his father. He had seen it in himself when he was facing an internal struggle with himself those many months ago. It was the look of fear. The look of wariness and apprehension. A look he found that he hated to see on Amy.

Carefully getting out of bed, he wondered into the living room to see Leonard preparing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Sheldon!" He greeted, a little too happily as he leaned over the kitchen island.

"Hello." Sheldon replied back, his mind deep in thought of ways to make that look of fear on Amy's face disappear for good. Leonard knew immediately that something was up with his best friend and soon joined him on the couch as Sheldon sat in his spot.

"Is everything okay there, buddy?"

"Not exactly." Sheldon said, his tone sorrowful as he looked towards his best friend.

"What's up?" He offered and took a sip of his coffee.

"I think Amy still thinks I'm a flight risk, even though I've already assured her that I'm not going anywhere." Sheldon said in exhaustion as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I don't blame her." Leonard started, "You did leave for a while, rarely talked to her and she has abandonment issues from her past."

"Yes, Leonard I'm aware!" Sheldon growled, "I just, I don't know how to prove that I won't be leaving anymore."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Leonard comforted and pat his friend on the shoulder.

A couple minutes had passed until Sheldon finally sat up straight in sudden realization. He knew what he had to do.

"I have a plan." He announced.


End file.
